


Imperfectly Yours

by roryteller



Series: Princess Rover prompts [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes as Amberle and Eretria's relationship develops.<br/>Chapter 1: Amberle is physically affectionate, but Eretria is wary of being touched, due to bad experiences in the past.<br/>Chapter 2: Amberle teases Eretria, and Eretria gets even.<br/>Chapter 3: Pet names<br/>Chapter 4: Amberle has a bad dream and Eretria comforts her in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt: Amberle is a very touchy person, we've seen her with Catania. It's all hugs and kisses and small touches. Being her girlfriend, is takes Eretria some getting used to.

The first time Amberle laid her hand on Eretria’s arm, Eretria flinched away. Amberle took a step back and looked at Eretria, searching.

“Sorry. It’s just… usually when someone touches me like that they want something from me.”

Eretria spoke in a light tone, as though trying to make a joke out of it, but Amberle could hear the unspoken words, _something I don’t want to give them,_ and felt herself get angry. Not a hot anger, but a cold, vicious one, like steel in her veins.

It must have shown on her face, because Eretria flinched again, and she was instantly sorry.

Amberle took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at them.”

Eretria shrugged. “It’s nice to have someone angry for me instead of at me, for once, I guess. But I can take care of myself, now.”

“I noticed.” _I wish you didn’t have to,_ thought Amberle, but she didn’t say it.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, when Eretria pulled out the map to check their progress, Amberle wrapped an arm around her waist, then immediately pulled away.

“What?” Eretria frowned at her.

“I thought… you didn’t want me to touch you?”

“No, I don’t mind. I just might get startled, is all.” When Amberle didn’t put her arm back, Eretria glared. “I’m fine, no need to treat me like I’m going to break.”

“I wasn’t… okay, fine!” Amberle grabbed Eretria around the waist again, harder this time, so that she let out a little yelp of surprise. “You want it rough, I can do rough.”

“That’s more like it,” said Eretria, and turned, kissing Amberle on the neck, hard, just below her jaw.

Amberle gasped, her knees going a little weak, and stumbled against Eretria.

“Much as I’d like to take you up on it, though, we really need to look at this map, so it’ll have to wait.”

Amberle grumbled something that might have been, “tease,” and Eretria laughed.

“Serves you right, Princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt: Amberle teasing Eretria at the worst times, maybe Eretria gets back at her for it :P

_She_ has _to be doing it on purpose,_ thought Eretria the third time Amberle dropped something and bent over to pick it up, giving Eretria a glimpse of her cleavage. Eretria didn’t dignify it with a reaction, merely concentrated on building a fire. _And here she’s the one that called me a tease._

It wasn’t just her feigned klutziness, either—she kept brushing up against Eretria and pretending she hadn’t noticed. Or toying with her hair in a slow, sensual manner, as though she wanted Eretria to watch her.

In short, it was maddening. But Eretria wasn’t the kind of girl who would give in in the face of such behavior.

No, instead she would get even.

And so, later, as they walked along the edge of a small, deep pond, she saw her chance. She stuck out a foot and Amberle went down with a cry, plummeting into the water.

But then Amberle grabbed onto Eretria as she fell, and they both went in.

By the time Eretria came up, sputtering in surprise, Amberle was pulling herself up on the bank. She stood and held out a hand to Eretria, only to let go at the last minute, sending her plunging back into the water.

When Eretria surfaced again, Amberle was glaring at her. “What, exactly, did I do to deserve that?” she asked, hands on her hips, looking every inch the (sopping wet, bedraggled) princess that she was.

Eretria took Wil’s hand this time and climbed out of the water. “You’ve been teasing me all day!”

“Really? That’s your reason? You’re such a child!”

“I think you’re both acting like children,” said Wil.

“Shut up, Wil,” said Eretria and Amberle in unison. They both laughed, and just like that things were good between them again. Well, not good, perhaps, but normal, for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Princess Rover and pet names
> 
> Okay, now we're all caught up with the prompts! Well, the ones I've written, anyway. There's another prompt waiting to be written right now, and I might accept more later.

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me Princess." When they were enemies, Amberle hadn't cared, but now that they were together she was sick of it.

"But I want to." Eretria's tone was playful, joking.

"Well, how would you feel if I just called you Rover all the time?"

Eretria shrugged. "I don't really care."

Amberle wracked her brain. There had to be a way to get the point across. "What if I called you snookums?"

"Snookums? Really?" Eretria frowned.

"Honey?"

"Uh..."

"Sweetie pie? Darling? Dearest? Baby?"

"Oh, please. Princess is your actual title."

"And yet I call you by your name, sugar." She grinned. "Usually."

"I think I'm going to puke." Eretria glared at Amberle. "On you."

"Aww, what's wrong with my dearest cuddle bunny? Not feeling well?" Amberle used her most cloyingly sweet tone. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Eretria held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine, fine, I give. Amberle."

"There, was that so hard?" Amberle grinned wickedly and swaggered towards Eretria. "I knew you know my name... you were screaming it loud enough last night."

"Well, you were so much more... persuasive last night. You should have tried that again instead."

"Maybe... but I don't just want you using my name in bed."

Eretria nodded, understand dawning in her eyes. "This... really matters to you. I didn't realize."

The _sorry_ was unspoken, but Amberle would take it. She planted a kiss firmly on Eretria's lips, then put her hand on Eretria's shoulder. "And in return, I won't call you any cutesy names. Unless I think of a really good one."

Eretria didn't dignify that with a response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle has a bad dream and Eretria comforts her in her own way.
> 
> From an anonymous tumblr prompt: here's a prompt: angsty princess rover with a somewhat fluffy finish

Amberle woke in a cold sweat. A dark shape loomed over her, its features in shadow, lit from behind by firelight. She let out a yelp and rolled to one side, her hands automatically scrabbling for her sword.

“Amberle! Amberle, it’s me!”

That was Eretria’s voice. Relief washed over Amberle, and she sat up. “I was dreaming. I dreamt that…” Amberle found that she couldn’t get the words out. She’d dreamt the end of everything she loved,  her home in flames, as she often did, but this time with a new addition: the death of Eritrea. Not by her hand, but nearly as bad-she’d dreamt of leaving her, abandoning her to a fate too cruel to imagine. She didn’t know if she’d chosen to do so or been forced to, and she couldn’t decide which was worse. Even now, guilt wrapped her heart as she looked at Eretria, as it had when she looked at Loren, after her visions of him.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Eretria knelt down next to Amberle, her face still half in shadow. “It’s okay.”

Amberle nodded and smiled weakly at her. “Did I say anything in my sleep?” She’d been screaming in her dream, that much she could remember.

Eretria nodded, her expression serious. Then a wicked smile twisted her lips, and she spoke in a fair imitation of Amberle’s voice. “Yes, you said… ‘Eretria, I love you sooo much!‘”

Amberle balled up her makeshift blanket and threw it in Eretria’s face. “No, I didn’t.”

Eretria caught it, but lost her balance and sat down on the ground, hard. “Oh, a present! You must really love me.”

“Eretria…”

Eretria grinned. “And now you aren’t thinking of your dream anymore. You’re welcome.” She handed the blanket back. “Wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

“Thanks.” Amberle took it and wrapped it around herself. “I really do love you, you know.”

Eretria smiled softly and pulled Amberle into a hug. “Yes, I know.”

Amberle wrapped her arms around Eretria and buried her face in Eretria’s hair, hoping to dispel the last of the dream with the solidity of the contact.


End file.
